Sonic series with ebony fox adventure
by ebonygaensicke
Summary: this is my first story of Sonic series I hope you in joy
1. S&EChapter 1 beguin of life,

**Sonic and Ebony chapter 1 begin of life, Ebony meet Sonic**

 **book**

(Title/A Nice Old Man-The Gray Garden soundtrack)

 _A long time ago there was an angel and demon were fighting in the war of world, demon are mad at the angels, making them cry, pain and fear. But one angel will help them of her power of the light, and one demon will help them too of his power of the dark. But suddenly the angel and demon are in love, they change the world to good. angel calls herself of the queen the god of the angels, and demon calls himself of the king the devil of the demons. But suddenly the king and the queen had 2 babies, 1 name call Ebony the fox angel of the light, 2 name call ebi the wolf demon of the dark. But something went wrong the evil destroy the angel and demon home world, the queen and the king have an idea to keep them safe. They put them safe places evil will never know, and now let the adventure begin..._

*stop the music*

 **in Station Square**

 **in The Hotel**

at 7:00 her alarm clock said "hi hi hi wake up you sleep girl is time to get up with your feet" but when the clock still alarming she hit her alarm clock when she hit her alarm clock the clock was stopped now, and she gets up her sleeping head she was wearing a red shirt with a magic girl on it, and she was wearing blue underwear. she is a fox, not a human-like them.

?: uhhh ssssoooooo tried (*sigh* this is my life, oh I oh more forget. My name is Ebony the Legend I am a fox not a human like them, but I work for them in the pets cafe in the city of Station Square. will I live in the city by myself)

when Ebony gets up in her bed she is wearing her maid outfit.

Then Ebony is ready to go to the pets cafe

Ebony: Ok I am going now see ye

When Ebony closes the door and leaves the hotel, she went to the front door of the hotel and open the door and close the door like she did another door and leave the hotel.

 **outside of the** **Station Square**

(Welcome to the Station Square-Sonic Adventure)

when Ebony left of the hotel Ebony is started to walking to the pets cafe, Ebony said hi to everyone when Ebony is walking to the pets cafe

Ebony: Hi Mrs. G how your 5 cats are doing well

Mrs. G: Oh hi Ebony just feeding my cats today, I hope you had a great time in your job

Ebony: yeah ok see ye, hi Mr. Grunder how you are fixing the cars

Mr. Grunder: all good today Ebony just need more fixing things

Mr. Grunder was fixing their cars and said hi to Ebony when he fixing the cars

Ebony: haha... ok see you too

When Ebony finally made it at the pets cafe she met her girls (Fanliy, Bebe and Wortil) are here in the pets cafe, ebony said hi to the girls.

Ebony: Hi, girl.

Fanliy: Hi Ebony.

Bebe: HHHHHHIIIIIIIIII!.

Wortil: Oh, hi Ebony.

Ebony: how the work doing. (This is my friends the first one name. Fanliy she the great girl she is work at the library at school, but she like books at the library. Oh, this is Bebe. she likes the play balloon, she gets crazy at the weekend. And finally, this is Wortil. she is sly but she can summon demon and monster ever she wants, and lucky my girls help me to do all the work), all right girls time to get to work girls.

Girls: YYYEEEAAAHHH!

 **11:00am**

when the girls are work Ebony was wearing roller skating to give their food to the people, Fanliy is drawing the food what people want, Bebe is cocking all food for everyone they want and Wortil is cleaning the table, bol, places, and the ground are all work together. When Ebony still giver their food to them Ebony went fast with her roller skating.

Ebony: hey, Fanliy. How the animals doing

Fanliy: Hmmmm let me see

Fanliy is checking the cats, dog, fish and other pets are doing well. Fanliy back to Ebony and ask her

Ebony: well

*stop the music*

Fanliy: is all fine, Ebony. All the pets are doing well and I got an ask for you Ebony, you must read the newspaper.

Ebony is reading the newspaper, when Ebony is reading she saw blue Hedgehog was fighting at the giant robot. Ebony was surprised he was in the newspaper

Ebony: eh... Fanliy?

Fanliy: yes, Ebony

Ebony: who is that blue Hedgehog?

Fanliy: Oh, you don't know him

Ebony: yeah, what his name?

Fanliy: well, yes. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, his so cool and fast then you Ebony. But he likes running around so much

Ebony: really I never see him before, and is said here he was fighting name "Dr. Eggman" and he a human like them.

Fanliy: well, yeah. Like they said Sonic is a hero, Dr. Eggman is a villain

Ebony: Oh, well okay just making sure is-

Ebony eyes turn white and saw the angel, demon, and robot was fighting in the war. Ebony was shot was fighting, there was a voice

Angel Female: AAAAAHHHHHHH! HELP US! THEY KILLING US ALL!

Demon male: DEMONS, ANGELS. WE STILL WIN THIS!

Then 1 demon has seen the kill in the war.

Demon male: AAAAHHHHHHH!

Demon male 2: NO! We much protect the world, and the king and the queen at cost.

Ebony: Eh?...

Demon male 2: Everyone, the king, and the queen to put Ebony and _ before Eggman empire will destroy our home.

Ebony: King, Queen, their home, Eggman Empire, and me?

Ebony saw the war 100 years ago. Ebony open her eyes, Ebony, finally back when she saw in the war. Ebony look at to her friends.

Fanliy: Ebony are you okay

Ebony: Yeah, you girls don't believe I just saw.

Girls: Eh?!

Wortil: What do you mean, Ebony.

Bebe: Did you saw a giant monster.

Fanliy: Wortil, Bebe. Ebony what did you see.

Ebony: Well, there was a war between Angels, Demons, and robots?!

Girls: WHAT?!

The girls shot their mind Ebony is not sure about she saw.

Ebony: Yeah, I guess?

Fanliy: Ebony, are you sure what you see

Ebony: yes, I think I am an angel like them.

Wortil: What I know about them, they are the Angel and Demon back in the 100 ago. An **angel** is generally a supernatural being found in various religions and mythologies. In Abrahamic religions and Zoroastrianism, angels are often depicted as benevolent celestial beings who act as intermediaries between or and. Other roles of angels include protecting and guiding human beings and carrying out God's tasks. Within Abrahamic religions, angels are often organized into hierarchies, although such rankings may vary between God or Heaven and Humanity sects in each religion, and are given specific names or titles, such as Gabriel or"destroying angel ". The term "angel" has also been expanded to various notions of spirits or figures found in other religious traditions. The theological study of angels is known as "angelology". Angels who were expelled from Heaven are referred to as Fallen angels. In fine art, angels are usually depicted as having the shape of human beings of extraordinary beauty; they are often identified using the symbol of bird wings, halos, and light. A **demon** (from Koine Greek δαιμόνιον _daimónion_ ) is a supernatural and often malevolent being prevalent in religion, occultism, literature, fiction, mythology, and folklore. The original Greek word daimon does not carry such negative connotations. The Ancient Greek word δαίμων Daemon denotes a spirit or divine power, much like the Latin genius or Numen. The Greek conception of a _daimōn_ notably appears in the works of Plato, where it describes the divine inspiration of Socrates. However, in Religions of the ancient Near East as well as in the Abrahamic religions, including ancient and medieval Christian demonology, a demon is considered a harmful spiritual entity, below the heavenly planes which may cause Demonic possession, calling for an Exorcism. In Western occultism and Renaissance magic, which grew out of an amalgamation of Greco-Roman magic, Jewish Aggadah **,** and Christian demonology a demon is believed to be a spiritual entity that may be conjured and controlled.

Bebe: Wow, you do know about Angels and Demons right.

Wortil: yeah, that right

Ebony:...*sight* right, anyway let get to work okay.

Girls: Yeah.

(Welcome to the Station Square-Sonic Adventure)

Ebony and her friends back to work, Ebony still give their food to the people. Ebony went fast and fast like the car of speed.

Ebony: Your welcome, Hey Bebe more food over there.

Bebe: Alright Ebony come to the foo-

*stop the music*

Bebe saw Ebony with her roller skating, Ebony went back wrst with her roller skating and through the door and went to the road.

Bebe: Ebony!

Ebony: yeah

Bebe: EH!

Bebe saw a truck to run over Ebony when Ebony didn't look at the truck

Bebe: EBONY LOOK OUT!

Ebony: Eh?

Ebony look at the truck through the road.

Ebony: AAAACCCHHHH!

Fanliy and Wortil here too

Girls: EBONY!

Ebony: HELP!

But suddenly unknown male Hedgehog is running fast to save Ebony when he saves Ebony from the truck, Ebony open her eyes and the girls were surprised.

Ebony: Eh?

Fanliy: is that?!

Bebe: no way!

Wortil: oooohhhhh?!

Ebony:...

It was Sonic the Hedgehog he saves Ebony from the truck Ebony and her girls were shot their eyes.

Ebony *blush*

Sonic: Hi, everything is okay now your self.

Ebony: *blushing again*

Sonic: Hey, are you alright.

Ebony: O...o...oh, yes I am thank you.

Sonic put Ebony down when Sonic holding Ebony was save. Then the girls were running to Ebony and Sonic.

Fanliy: Ebony, are you alright.

Ebony: Yeah girls, I am fine.

Bebe: what? are you-

Sonic: Yep, I am Sonic the Hedgehog, The faster of the world. Anyway, who are you girl the fox?

Ebony: O-oh right, My name is Ebony the Legend. I work at the pet cafe, and this is my girls here Fanliy, Bebe, and Wortil.

Fanliy: hello

Bebe: what up

Wortil: Welcome to the pet cafe

Sonic: nice to meet you Girls, but I much go now see ye and

Ebony: Eh?

Sonic uses his thuned up with Ebony and Ebony started to blush

Sonic: you too Ebony

Sonic is smiling to Ebony

Then Sonic runs to the city and the girls think Ebony is falling in love with Sonic

Bebe: Hay, Ebony are you fall in love with Sonic

Ebony turned around

Ebony: N-n-n-n-n-no, is not like that all Bebe. His my friend not my boyfriend.

Bebe: Oh, come on Ebony. He thinks about you so he likes you a lot

Ebony: EEEEEEKKKKK *blush*

Fanliy: Right, right, enough. Can we go back to work

Bebe: Okay come on let go.

Bebe and Wortil are going inside to work. Fanliy look at Ebony was sitting on a rock and Fanliy walk to Ebony about Sonic.

Fanliy: Hay, are you alright.

Ebony: yeah, I am okay.

Fanliy: good can we go back to work

Ebony: okay

Ebony and Fanliy went back to work.

 **5:00**

(Welcome to the Station Square-Sonic Adventure)

When they finish working they talk about on the news

Bebe: Hay hay hay hay look Girls.

they watch on the news about last night.

Female: Welcome to T.V. news. Today we saw a monster in the sea, make sure shut your door close and keep your window as well.

Bebe: Wow, I can't believe there a monster in the city right.

Fanliy: Yes, your right. Girls, we must make sure we close our things because of there a monster in our city right Ebony

Ebony was asleep and Bebe uses her hand to wake her up.

Bebe: EBONY! WAKE UP!

Ebony: AAACCCHHHHH!

Bebe wakes Ebony up and Ebony fall down a chair.

Fanliy: Bebe!

Bebe: What I just wake her up

Wortil: We know Bebe, anyway Ebony are you okay.

Ebony: yeah, I'm fine. Anyway what tomorrow

Wortil: We are going to take a break and Bebe, Fanliy, and I are going to my grandma house. And you could come with us even you want

Ebony: Oh, sorry girls. But I got of things to do, but I'll see you girls next time okay.

Fanliy: okay, see you next time Ebony.

Girls: Goodnight

Ebony: Goodnight girls

Ebony is leaving at the pet cafe to say goodnight to her girls. When Ebony is finally made it at the hotel and Ebony is happy for it.

*stop the music*

Ebony: *sigh* good to be home, now to go inside and-

But suddenly something the ground and the sky, the sky going to be raining at night.

Ebony: awww great. I better hurry before is-

(Strain-Sonic Adventure)

But suddenly a mysterious water monster from the ground, Ebony started to scream.

Ebony: AAAAAAHHHHHH! HELP ME!

Then Station Square Police Department as show-up with their guns.

police Department 1: Mrs stray away from that thing

Ebony: Okay

Ebony move away from the water monster and Station Square Police Department is ready to attack.

police Department 1: You are completely surrounded! Surrounded yourself!

Then the Station Square Police Department ready to fire their guns

police Department 5: lock on target, men! Ready?... FIRE!

they fire their guns at the monster, but suddenly the bullets with their guns, the bullets at the monster then the bullets fall to the ground when they fire at the monster. The Station Square Police Department getting fear at the monster.

Ebony: What the-

police Department 3: Oh no! Our weapons are useless! Retreat! All personnel, fall back!

Ebony: What, come back you forget about-

Then is too late they leave Ebony and Ebony getting a feared

Ebony: Me, oh boy SONIC!

The monster attacks Ebony but then...

Sonic: Take this!

Sonic attack at the monster with his boost, Ebony was happy about Sonic is here

Sonic: Ah, yeah! This could be fun!

Ebony: Sonic!

Sonic: Ebony, what are you doing here is dangerous

Ebony: I know, but you got to stop that monster away from me

Sonic: right

Then Sonic is ready to fight, Sonic jumps up using his Homing Attack to shoot at the monster and jump down to the ground, and the monster is ready to attack uses his arms to attack Sonic But Sonic dodging from the monster when he uses his arms. Sonic uses his Homing Attack again, the monster jumps up and uses his 1 arm to attack Sonic. But Sonic dodging again and uses his Homing Attack again, and the monster was defeated. Sonic look at Ebony

*stop the music*

Sonic: Ebony are you alright

Ebony: Yeah, I'm okay now. Anyway what about the monster

Sonic: Oh, you right.

Sonic and Ebony saw a monster is getting away from Sonic and Ebony

Sonic: Come on ya big drip! Where ya goin'?

Ebony: I think that monster is going in the drain

Sonic: We can't let that monster get away

Sonic and Ebony are running at the monster, and the monster went to the drain to escapes. But is too late the monster has got away

Sonic: Oh, great. That monster got away

Ebony: Yeah, anyway I so glad you save me

Sonic: Yes I did em?!

Sonic saw Ebony maid outfit is getting sot, and he got a blush

Sonic: *blush*

Ebony: What wrong?

Ebony look at her maid outfit, Ebony shot.

Ebony: Oh my I see you later okay, is getting late goodnight.

Sonic: O-oh, goodnight. Hmmm (something went wrong?)

Sonic looked at the drain, then at the rooftop was talk about the monster. It was Dr. Eggman ( or I could say Dr. Robotnik), was on the rooftop.

Dr. Eggman: You know nothing, fool! It's Chaos! The God Of Destruction. And I know that girl with you, fool! It's Ebony, the Princess of the God of the angels light! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

 **In Ebony dream**

(Introduction-The Gray Garden soundtrack)

When Ebony was dreaming, Ebony saw around her dream. Was black and saw a person was talking to Ebony

?: my Princess can you hear me? oh, I guess you can now. Greeting my Princess my name is Tikal I'm your friend, I need your help Chaos is turned mad and he wants Chaos Emerald to be strong and destroy your home. that because I need you to stop Chaos before is too late, take Sonic with you he will help you to stop Chaos. And I be your side, I will turn myself a spirit. Now it's time to wake up now

*stop the music*

 **in Station Square**

 **in The Hotel**

(Welcome to the Station Square-Sonic Adventure)

When Ebony meets Tikal in Ebony dream, she wakes up from her bed. Ebony was so shot, Ebony was a Princess all along.

Ebony: Wow, that was different. But what was that about, Chaos, Tikal, and I am a Princess

?: Ebony

Ebony: Eh? who there?

?: Ebony is me, Tikal.

Ebony hears Tikal voice but Ebony didn't see her.

Ebony: Tikal, where are you.

Tikal: up there, look at me.

Ebony look up and a spirit was Tikal was a floating and glowing orb, Ebony was surprised she was here.

Ebony: Tikal is that you?

Tikal (spirit form): Yes, is me. Anyway we need to get ready to find The Chaos Emerald

Ebony: Okay, but first. How did you know about me? and why

Tikal (spirit form): Because your mother told about you when you are a baby, so I need your that why because of you're a Princess of the angel light.

Ebony: Angel light?

Tikal (spirit form): That right so you and Sonic need my help okay

Ebony: well, okay I can do that. But first, I got to find Sonic and us to find Chaos Emerald right.

Tikal (spirit form): That right, I must go now. We need to find 7 Chaos Emerald before he gets it all

Ebony: Right

 **outside the hotel**

 **in the swimming pool hotel**

Ebony and Tikal went to the swimming pool to find Sonic, Ebony saw Sonic was relaxing on a swim chair. Ebony and Tikal find Sonic

Ebony: Hay, Sonic!

Sonic: Eh?

Sonic woke up when Ebony and Tikal find Sonic

Sonic: Oh, hi Ebony I glad you here. And who that glowing light with you?

Ebony: That Sonic her name is Tikal, she my friend and we going to help her to stop name Chaos and to find the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: What Ebony we going to find Choas Emerald that will be great, I am in!

Ebony: Great, now lets going finding the Chaos Emerald Tikal

Sonic: Eh! Ebony why she not talk?

Ebony: What! are you talking about?

Tikal (spirit form): Oh and I forgot to tell you, Ebony, your friends can't understand me what I say. But you can because of you're a Princess of God of the Angel of light

Ebony: Oh, sorry Sonic my friend said. You can't hear her what she said, but I can because I am a Princess of God of the Angel of light

Sonic: WHAT! are you kidding me!

Ebony: That right so-

Then there was a sound from the sky, it was a plane was landed on the Emerald Coast

Sonic: Huh?

Ebony: What is it Sonic?

Tikal (spirit form): Ebony, look!

They saw a plane was spinning out of control in the sky.

Sonic: What? Tails?

Ebony: Huh? whos Tails?

Tikal (spirit form): Yeah? whos Tails Sonic?

Sonic: Oh you mean Tails, has my best friend of mine.

Ebony: really? but I saw another friend with Tails?

Sonic: Huh? what are you talking about

Tikal (spirit form): Ebony whos that dog with Tails

Ebony, Sonic, and Tikal saw an unknown dog with Tails

Ebony: What is that Nate!

Sonic: Watch out! You're gonna crash! Ahhh!

Ebony: NATE! YOU LITTLE RAT!

The Tails and Nate on the plane, they crash into the Emerald Coast. And Sonic and Ebony were not happy at all.

Sonic: Tails...

Ebony: Nate...

Sonic: What am I gonna do with you?

Ebony: Yeah, even Nate as well.

Tikal (spirit form): What are we waiting for, let's go

Ebony: Yeah your right Tikal

Sonic: What she said?

Ebony: Tikal said, what are we waiting for let's go

Sonic: okay in at cast let's go, and also...

Ebony look at Sonic using his hand to Ebony, Sonic smile to Ebony

Sonic: Can we run together

Ebony: Yeah, I do.

Ebony holds Sonic hand to run together to get Tails and Nate, and Tikal still spirit form to follow them.

*stop the music*

*to be continued next chapter 2 The Choas and God of Sonic and Ebony*


	2. S&EChapter 2 The Choas and God

**Sonic and Ebony chapter 2 The Choas and God**

 **Emerald Coast**

(Azure Blue World (Emerald Coast)-Sonic Adventure)

Sonic, Ebony, and Tikal (still spirit form), they go to find Tails and Nate when they saw Tails and Nate on a plane was crash land it in the Emerald Coast. Now they are ready to find Tails and Nate, but first, they need to get past the rock, robot, and bad things.

Sonic: Come on Ebony, follow me with your friend.

Ebony: Okay, let's go Tikal.

Tikal (spirit form): Okay, but follow me Sonic and Ebony.

Tikal is taking the lead, Sonic has an idea to do.

Sonic: Hay Ebony, how about following your friend I know your friend do it?

Ebony: Good idea, Tikal take to Tails and Nate are?

Tikal (spirit form): Yes, Princess.

Tikal is moving through the way, and Sonic and Ebony follow Tikal.

Sonic: let's follow your friend and find Tails and Nate

Ebony: right.

then they running to follow Tikal to find Tails and Nate, they through the bright and they jump the 5 bumpers on the bright, Ebony was happy fun

Ebony: WWWOOOWWW!? WHAT ARE NEES FOR!?

Sonic: You mean, "bumper" they for a jump to get across

Ebony: Oh

when they jump on the bumper, they jump back on the bright.

Ebony: Wow we in the another bright right

Sonic: yeah, let's go follow your friend now.

Now skip to the part where Sonic and Ebony still running to follow Tikal to find Tails and Nate, and they go to the another bright and saw a killer whale. Now they need to past the wares bright and the killer whale is after Sonic and Ebony to eat them, ebony saw the killer whale jumps over the wares bright.

Ebony: Huh, Sonic we got a killer whale is after us Sonic.

Sonic: Oh man, we have to run fast before the killer whale will eat us

Ebony: Yeah, I guess you're right sonic we need to keep speed.

Sonic and Ebony went fast speed and the killer whale destroys the bright, and Ebony was shot to her eye

Ebony: Huh, Sonic

Sonic: Oh no, we have to keep the speed up

Ebony: Right

They keep fast speed to get self from the killer whale, they jump to and another bright and run again. and finally, they jump to land and self.

Sonic: Wow, that was close right.

Ebony: yeah, we never do that again

Sonic: Yeah but look!

Sonic and Ebony saw Kiki (Badnik) made by Dr. Eggman. Ebony think that robot is nice

Ebony: Awww, how cute.

Sonic: What Ebony! stray back, Ebony! that thing is Kiki or I should say "Badnik" was created by Dr. Eggman. Kiki can throw Bomb generation at you so be careful okay.

Ebony: But has so cuteeeeeEEEEE?!

Kiki throw at Ebony, but Sonic save Ebony from Kiki

Sonic: See!

Ebony: Oh, sorry

Sonic uses his Spin Attack at Kiki when he did Kiki has seen destroy by Sonic, and Sonic and Ebony saw Tikal is back to them and Tikal has found Tails and Nate to talk to Sonic and Ebony.

Tikal (spirit form): My Princess and Sonic, I found them.

Sonic: What she said?

Ebony: Tikal said: I found them.

Sonic: Really, Where are they?

Tikal (spirit form): You see, come on!

Sonic: What she said now?

Ebony: she said: you see, come on!

Sonic: Oh I see, well come on

Ebony: right

Skip to them past the Badnik and running the rock, they finally made it. they found Tails and Nate, Ebony was not happy at all.

Ebony: Nate!

Sonic: Tails!

Tails:?

Nate:?

Ebony: are you guys okay!?

Nate: Yeah, we okay now

Ebony: thank Tikal

Tikal (spirit form): your welcome my Princess.

*stop the music*

 **Station Square**

 **in the swimming pool hotel**

(Welcome to the Station Square-Sonic adventure)

when Sonic, Ebony, and Tikal found Tails and Nate when the plane crash at the Emerald Coast. They went back to the swimming pool at the hotel, Tails glad to see Sonic for a long time, and Nate glad to see Ebony for a long time too.

Tails: Hey Sonic. Long time no see, huh?

Nate: And you too, Ebony how your friends doing at the pet cafe?

Ebony: My friends are good, we just have a break for now.

Sonic: I'm just glad you're okay. And even Nate as well, so tell me Ebony Nate is your friend?

Ebony: Yes, he is. (This is Nate the Dog is not a human like them, but we become best friends back to my childhood.) And his my best friend the whole way world.

Sonic: Hm, I see, What happened with you and Nate anyway? You're too good of a pilot to just crash like that.

Ebony: Yeah, I told you Nate about the plane. Like you did last time you dog

Tails: That was a test run using a new prototype propulsion system.

Nate: Yeah he's right, sorry about your plane Tails.

Tails: Is okay Nate, my plane is also crash now. It's got a few bugs to iron out.

Sonic: Why not just use my plane, the Tornado?

Nate: What! did you said: Tornado

Ebony: Yeah, why you didn't tell me you have another plane like Tails has?

Sonic: Yeah,

Nate: would be cool.

Sonic: Yeah, Nate is right you can use if you want.

Tails: Thanks, but you guys gotta check out my newest power supply!

Tails got the Chaos Emerald, Tikal was surprised Tails have a Chaos Emerald and Sonic and Ebony too as well.

Tails: Ta dahhh!

Sonic: WHOA! A Chaos Emerald!

Ebony: So this is The Chaos Emerald right.

Tikal (spirit form): Yes, this is The Chaos Emerald I was talking about.

Nate: Hey Ebony, what are you talking to the light?

Ebony: That light is, Tikal she is a spirit. We need to help her out to find The Choas Emerald

Tails: Yep! I just happened to find one of the 7 Emeralds during one of my test flights.

Ebony: 7 Emeralds?

Nate: Yep, right Tails.

Tails: Nate is right, this thing's got unlimited power ya know... So I figured, why not use it to power my plane. Supercharged!

Ebony: Supercharged?

Nate: That right Ebony, if you use it you become Superpower!

Tails: You gotta come over to my workshop, Guys! I've got something I've gotta show, you guys!

Ebony: Okay, where is your workshop?

Nate: Yeah,

Tails: It's in the Mystic Ruins. The fastest way is by train. Let's go, guys!

Nate: Really okay, come on guys even your light thing friend of yours Ebony.

Nate was with Tails to go his workshop, Ebony feeling angry at Nate what he said.

Ebony: Her name is Tikal you dog!

Nate: Whatever!

Tikal (spirit form): Em? Ebony are you sure his your friend?

Ebony: Yeah, he was joking around.

Sonic: Come on guys,

The Train station

Ebony, Sonic, Tikal, Tails, and Nate went to the train to the Mystic Ruins where Tails workshop is.

*stop the music*

 **The Mystic Ruins**

(Mystic Ruin-Sonic Adventure)

When they finally made it, they get off the train.

Nate: That was cool for the ride.

Tails: Okay, anyway let's go to my workshop.

Sonic: Yeah his right, come on.

 **Tails-Workshop**

They went to the Tails workshop but then...

?: Ha ha ha ha! If it isn't Sonic! and his girlfriend Princess Ebony of the Angel of light!

(Theme of Dr. Eggman-Sonic Adventure)

Is was Dr. Eggman with his Egg Mobile, and Sonic making a joking to Dr. Eggman.

Sonic: Look! It's a giant talking egg!

Nate started to laugh at Eggman

Nate: Ha ha ha ha! nice one Sonic

Tikal (spirit form): No! it's-

Tails: It's Eggman!

Eggman: Silence!

Nate stop laugh

Eggman: I am Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world!

Sonic: Whatever you say, Eggman!

Ebony: Yeah he right, Dr. Eggman!

Nate: Pfff, sorry I like the name Eggman.

Eggman: Enough! I've got big plans, and now I'm gonna put them to my master plan!

Ebony: That usually means trouble, coming from us right.

Nate: Yeah, this is the first time to fight him!

Tails: You're always up to no good. Now, what d'ya want?

Eggman: Don't even try to interfere this time, I want all of the Chaos Emeralds. And even your spirit friend Ebony, better not interfere. Give me that Choas Emerald or else!

Sonic: Or else what, ya big loser?

Nate: Yeah, else what? Huh?

Tikal (spirit form): Ebony I don't think we can't fight him

Ebony: Don't worry Tikal, I gonna to fight Eggman before he tries to stop us!

Eggman: Or else I'll take it from you by force... the hard way!

Eggman went to get his Egg Hornet, and to fight them.

Nate: Oh boy, this is going to be hard?

Sonic: Don't worry Nate, we got this.

Ebony: Sonic is right! but I have an idea to defeat Eggman. Sonic you can attack over the Egg Hornet when Tails hold you, Tails can you hold Sonic to attack, Nate you have to attack his fire boost in the back, and I will attack the front. Okay, let's go!

they all ready to fight Eggman with hid Egg Hornet, Eggman fire 5 homing missiles at Sonic, Ebony, and Nate, but Sonic, Ebony, and Nate dodging 5 homing missiles at them. Nate kick at the back of the Egg Hornet, when Nate kicked the Egg Hornet went down can't move it.

Eggman: W-what!

Ebony: Good job Nate!

Nate: HA! no prom

Eggman: Grrr... come on, come on!?

Eggman tries to get his Egg Hornet to get up but his Egg Hornet is not getting up

Ebony: Sonic, Tails, now your change guys!

Sonic: Right, come on Tails time to finish this!

Tails is flying with his tail, Sonic jumps to hold Tails hand, now Tails let go Sonic and Sonic use his Spin Attack at Eggman. Eggman was hit by Sonic,

Sonic: Ha! take that Eggman, Huh!?

Eggman got Ebony using his claw metal from his Egg Hornet

Tikal (spirit form): Ebony!

Nate: No!

Tails: Sonic! he got Ebony!

Sonic: Let her go! or else!

Eggman: Or else HA! you don't understand about this friend of your is an Angel.

Sonic: What?

Eggman: Angel has the power of light back to the past when Ebony and her sister was born become the 2 Queens of the world, and you never gonna save your girlfriend now!

Ebony: LET ME GO!

Ebony was glowing light, The Egg Hornet has destroyed by Ebony. Ebony opens up her wing, they all shot.

Sonic: Wow!?

Nate: Oh my god, she has wings!

Tails: really?

Tikal (spirit form): I can't believe, Princess you have wing now!

Ebony: Huh?!

Ebony look at her wing

Ebony: i...i...have wing?!

Eggman: I know it she has wings!

*stop the music*

Ebony falls down the ground but suddenly Sonic catch Ebony when she falls, Ebony as no idea why she has wings.

Sonic: Well, that wasn't so hard!

Nate: That was just too easy! anyway, Ebony how you get wings?

Ebony: I don't know, I just happen was my first time to get wings?

Tails run to them, but Eggman saw Tails was holding The Chaos Emeralds, and Eggman uses his claw with his Egg Mobile to steal The Chaos Emeralds. And now he did, they all shot.

(Theme of Dr. Eggman-Sonic Adventure) 

Tikal (spirit form): No! The Chaos Emeralds!

Nate: You Egg!

Tails: Hey! He snagged it!

Sonic: Grrr!

Ebony: What just happen?!

Eggman got The Chaos Emeralds and call Chaos

Eggman: Chaos, time to eat!

Sonic: Chaos?

Tails: Who's Chaos?

Nate: What Eggman said?

Ebony:?

Tikal: What is can't be!?

It was Choas as show-up happen last night, Tikal was shot.

Tikal:!

Sonic: Oh no, isn't that the same monster right!

Ebony: Sonic is right, that's the monster we saw last night.

Nate: Uh? monster?!

Then Eggman feed Choas with The Chaos Emeralds, Choas turn into Chaos 1

Eggman: Yes! it's really happening, The stone tablets predicted. Ha ha ha ha, His strength increases every time I give him a Choas Emerald. With all 7 Emeralds in him, to become invincible! and work for me! Together, we'll destroy Station Square! into rubble. and on its ruins, I will build the ultimate city, Robotnikland! Where I will rule it all! You ready Chaos. Let's find the next Emerald, shall we?

Eggman uses the light boom at them, then they have gone.

Ebony: Thank goodness they're gone. Good riddance!

Tails: Guys! We can't let him get away with this. Can we?

Nate: Yeah, We can't let that monster get any bigger. It could get ugly!

Sonic: No way. Guys!

Tikal (spirit form): Ebony, Without more Emeralds, the monster can't transform, so... It's up to us to get the Emeralds before Eggman does, huh?

Ebony: You're right, Chaos must be stopped! And he can be if we keep him away from more Emeralds, right? So what do you say, Guys? Let's find the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman does!

Sonic: Ebony is right, we gonna have to go two way right Ebony.

*stop the music*

Ebony: Yeah, here the plan Eggman and Chaos are looking for the Chaos Emeralds before Chaos will turn into a big monster. But we need to go two way, Nate you go with Tails to go right, Sonic Tikal and I go to left way, so be careful does Badnik. Okay, Tikal what we start?

Tikal (spirit form): you start with the Windy Valley to find the Chaos Emeralds, that should be easy to follow me to the Windy Valley come on.

Ebony: Right, good luck Nate and Tails.

Nate: Good luck you too, oh Sonic be care of Ebony will you.

Sonic: Yeah, don't worry I will good care of her.

Tails: Come on Nate, let's go.

Tails and Nate went the right way to go Casinopolis.

Tikal (spirit form): Let's go Sonic and my Princess

Ebony: Yeah, come on

 **(Mystic Ruin-Sonic Adventure)**

When they ready to find the Emeralds, Sonic saw a thing in Tails workshop.

Sonic: Wait, get me a minuter.

Sonic went inside Tails workshop, Sonic got Wind stone from Tails workshop.

Sonic: Okay I got-

Tikal (spirit form): You got the wind stone, I forgot the wind stone we can use the wind stone to go the Windy Valley.

Ebony: Alright, let's go

They went to the cave where the hole air,

Sonic: So this hole will take us to Windy Valley?

Tikal (spirit form): Yeah, this hole will take us

Ebony: She said, this hole will take us. But now we got the Wind stone, then I put in and the air starts.

Ebony put the Wind stone down and...

Ebony: Sonic, Tikal, look the air starts. Now can go to Windy Valley,

Sonic: Okay then here we go!

They went up to the Windy Valley to find the Choas Emeralds

*stop the music*

*to be continued next chapter 3 Fly the Wind Away of Sonic and Ebony*


End file.
